fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Argo
250px |Subtitle = Argo, in all of his crazy Bounty Hunter glory |Row 1 title = Born |Row 1 info = 25 BBY, Coruscant |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Mikkian |Row 4 title = Gender |Row 4 info = Male |Row 5 title = Height |Row 5 info = 1.89m (6"2ft) |Row 6 title = Eye colour |Row 6 info = Yellow |Row 7 title = Skin colour |Row 7 info = Purple |Row 8 title = Affiliations |Row 8 info = *Galactic Empire *Bounty Hunter's Guild *Hutt Clan }} “There's a price on your head so large that even I can be bothered to kill you.” — Argo Lythe Ronax (alias and assumed name Argo) was a male Mikkian bounty hunter, born to rich Galactic Republic-based politician duo Anglar and Kergen Ronax during its waning days on Core Worlds planet Coruscant. After the Republic's eventual transition into the Galactic Empire, Argo's parents would find refuge in the planet of Alderaan, conformist to the actions of fellow diplomatic politicians such as Bail Organa, wherein Argo (birth name Lythe Ronax) would grow up, alongside three triplet sisters. From birth, Lythe would grow to despise his family's name. Being the son of wealthy diplomats he was always held in high regard, expected to attend top schools, and continue the work of his mother and father before him — and, in ignoring this fashion, he would become isolated from his own family, and the others he would be surrounded by. This would all develop and boil into a sense of hatred only paralleled by the likes of Sith Lords — and this would be what would kick-start his true goal: to arrantly rebel against his family name, unbeknownst to any that knew him. He would regularly isolate himself in a world of constant torture; this was the only thing he himself could ever draw pleasure from, being the thought that he himself wasn't the only one suffering in this treacherous galaxy. His love for extremely violent filmography would lead him to be inspired by the Bounty Hunter's Guild from an early age, finding their murderous, independent, rebellious, self-sufficient, and lucrative ways to be of great interest. He would clandestinely and illegally purchase a K-16 Bryar Pistol firearm in the Alderaani Underworld, whereupon he would find his hoplophilia for weapons, believing them to give him strength, something he lacked beforehand, what with his being of a shadow of his blood ties. History Early Life For the first six years of his life, until 19 BBY, Lythe (as he would now be known) would live in a penthouse villa in Coruscant. He would be privately tutored since the age of two and, as Lythe would reflect, lived an overly-political and depressive childhood, full of nothing but non-stop education and very little time for much else. This was a major contributing factor to Argo's downfall into a bounty hunter. In Canon, not much else has been expanded upon. Moving to Alderaan After the Galactic Empire's rise, Lythe and his family would seek refuge in the peaceful planet of Alderaan, but Lythe describes this as an "uneventful" experience, with the knowledge of how his tutoring would persist and everything would be spent inside the same doors: his parent's villa was his prison, he would remark. However, what with how much more peaceful and less buzzing Alderaan was by comparison to the industrialised Coruscant, the very core of civilisation itself, his parents were significantly more liberal in Lythe's few hours of free time, letting him visit Alderaan's vast forests and escape the cityscape he was so used to. Even in his pre-teen years he would reminisce on how wasted his life was on hellbent politics. Teenage rebellion At the age of fourteen, Lythe's rebellion against the tyranny of his parents would commence. His tutor began appalled at his disrespect and ignorance, so much so that he refused to teach the boy. His hatred for his triplet sisters only grew, as a result of their intense ridicule and similarity of their parents: he would find himself being compared to and joked about upon the subject of his, at this point, seventeen year-old siblings. Eventually, the boy began associating himself with the lowest of the low of Alderaan's social hierarchy: social outcasts, drug traffickers, etc. He spent his fortune on death sticks and various other drugs to try and suppress his depression and, while such was unknown to the likes of his family, Lythe's spending habits caused them to become more and more frugal with the economic pampering of their son, only adding to their tension. Now uneducated, depressed, and bankrupt, fifteen year-old Lythe would now absorb himself in the suffering of others. His obsession with extreme violence and experiments that touched upon torture, murder, and general suffering took a toll on his mental health further. At one point, he nearly killed his sister, Jelique, after anaesthetically — and dangerously — dosing her with tranquilizer pharmaceuticals designed for use on animals as opposed to sentient humanlikes, only to practice his methods of suffering upon her. She was left disfigured and life-threateningly maimed. News of Lythe's severe misadventure caused his family to publicly disown him, leaving him completely homeless, and starved of food. He would briefly become the majordomo of several of Alderaan's most red light drug traffickers, often dealing on their behalf in exchange for somewhere to stay and eat, and small amounts of credits for "personal use" — which evolved into the purchase of weaponry in the Alderaani underworld. Evolution into a Bounty Hunter After his removal from his family ties, Lythe Ronax would be destroyed, replaced by Argo: the clouded son of the famed Mikkian Galactic Republic-based diplomats was gone forever, now a maniac for weaponry and suffering. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Battlefront Category:Dragon's Creations Category:Characters